Anak Polos
by Ochandy
Summary: Jadi anak polos itu emang baik. Tapi kalau kelewat polos juga gak boleh, kayak anak yang satu ini...
1. Chapter 1

" **Anak Polos"**

'

 **By : Ochandy/Ananda**

'

 **Disclaimer :** **Boboiboy All Elemental & Friends**

 **(Boboiboy hanya milik Monsta/Animonsta Studio)**

'

 **Warning! Typo, GaJe, Humor Absurd, Penistaan Tokoh Tertentu dll…**

'

 **Genre : Humor & Parody**

 **'**

 **Rate : T**

'

 **Terinspirasi dari status lucu disebuah laman page di Facebook.**

 **Happy Reading…**

'

'

'

 **~O.o.O~**

 _ **Part 1 : Daun Hebatkan?**_

"KAKAK GEMPA! TOLOONG!" jerit Boboiboy Daun histeris. Ia terus meraung-raung memanggil sang kakak yang tak kunjung muncul. "KAKAAAAK!".

Gempa yang tengah mengetik proposal OSIS-nya terkejut mendengar suara adiknya yang menggelegar memecah keheningan di rumahnya. Oh atau jangan-jangan Daun… Tidak-tidak Gempa harus berfikiran jernih. Pemuda beriris emas itu menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, mengusir semua fikiran buruk yang terus menghinggapi otaknya.

"Daun! Oh tidak! DAUN!" Gempa segera berlari menuju sumber suara dengan tergopoh-gopoh. Di ruang tengah, nampaklah Daun yang tengah bersimpuh dengan air mata yang bercucuran. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan sesekali sesegukkan.

"Daun, kamu kenapa?!" seru Gempa menghampirinya.

"I-itu, tadi kak A-Api ketelan kecoa…" jelas Daun sesegukkan.

"Hah? Kok bisa ketelan?" tanya Gempa kaget tidak percaya.

"Ta-tadi, kakak Api sedang membersihkan gudang terus dia nyanyi-nyanyi hiks gak jelas dengan mulut terbuka lebar hiks…" tak perlu dilanjutkan, Gempa mengerti bahwa saat Api bernyanyi pasti si tuan kecoa itu terbang dan salah pendaratan lalu masuk ke mulut adiknya itu.

"Terus dimana Api sekarang?" Gempa mengelus punggung Daun, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Di hiks, gudang…" kata Daun mulai tenang. Gempa membantu adiknya itu berdiri lalu pergi menuju gudang.

 **~O.o.O~**

Sepasang netra emas milik Gempa melihat sosok adiknya yang satu lagi tengah duduk terbatuk-batuk dengan tubuh kejang-kejang ditengah-tengah gudang. Iris jingga milik Api nampak sayu, mulutnya berbuih seolah berusaha memuntahkan kembali kecoa yang terlanjur ia telan.

"Api, kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Gempa khawatir. Dengan cepat,Gempa mengirim pesan singkat ke grup chat saudara-saudaranya yang lain untuk segera pulang.

"Aku… cuma merasa pusing…" sungguh, Api merasa berkunang-kunang sekarang. Tubuhnya nyeri dan tenggorokannya terasa panas. Apa menelan kecoa seberbahaya itu?

"Kamu sudah minum air?" Gempa kembali bertanya.

"Sudah, Daun sudah memberiku segelas air tadi… uhuk-uhuk…" Api batuk-batuk hebat dengan mulutnya yang semakin berbusa.

"Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang ya, kamu bisa berdiri?" tanya Gempa seraya membantu Api berdiri. "Bi-bisa, uhuk..".

"Ke-kecoanya, hueeks…" mendadak Api muntah, perutnya benar-benar mual sekarang. ia berfikir kalau kecoa itu pasti masih hidup dan menyebarkan sejuta bibit penyakit dalam tubuhnya.

"Tenang kak, kecoanya pasti sudah mati." Daun yang sedari tadi diam turut bicara, wajahnya sangat yakin bahwa kecoa yang tertelan oleh Api sudah mati.

"Kenapa kamu yakin sekali?" tanya Gempa keheranan.

"Ooh itu, tadi aku nambahin racun serangga dua sendok makan ke dalam air yang diminum kak Api, biar kecoanya mati…" jawab Daun dengan santai dengan wajah tanpa dosa seraya memperlihatkan sebotol Bayg*n yang dia pegang.

"Daun hebatkan?" tanyanya berbangga diri.

Api melotot tak percaya dan langsung merosot (pingsan) dari bopongan Gempa

'

'

BRUUK!

'

'

Sementara si pemilik netra emas memandangi saudara kembarnya itu dengan wajah speechless dipenuhi aura-aura suram.

Melihat gelagat yang janggal dari kakaknya, Daun mulai berkeringat dingin. "Daun hebatkan kakak? Racun serangga yang diminum kak Api pasti mempan dan membuat kecoanya terbunuh. Jadi kak Api akan baik-baik saja." ujarnya.

'

'

"KENAPA API BISA PINGSAN?!" aura-aura gelap yang lebih menakutkan daripada kepunyaan Gempa langsung memenuhi ruangan tersebut. Ya, kalian pasti tahu si setan merah dari marga Boboiboy bukan? Siapa lagi kalau bukan Halilintar. Ternyata mereka semua sudah sampai dirumah karena mendapat pesan singkat dari Gempa mengenai Api dan langsung dihadiahi adegan kejujuran seorang Daun.

Dibelakang Halilintar, saudara-saudara yang lain tengah memandang Daun dengan tatapan maut sambil berbisik pelan, "Kau malah terlalu hebat, Daun…" lirih mereka.

Daun yang takut-takut segera melangkah mundur,

"DAAAAUUUUN!"

 **(A/N) :**

 **Silahkan kalian berimajinasi untuk kelanjutannya XD ya Tuhan…**

 **Ini hanya kisah-kisah singkat mengenai kepolosan seorang Daun. Fanfic ini juga bertujuan untuk mengembalikan mood menulis Ocha.**

 **Akhir kata,**

 **Mind to review?**

 **Salam kiyut ;)**

 **~Ochandy~**


	2. Chapter 2

**"Gombal?"**

" _Ketika Boboiboy Daun, si cowok paling unyu disangka gombal"_

 **Happy Reading...**

 **~O.o.O~**

"Umh, Ying... boleh aku bertanya?" Daun menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal sambil cengengesan. Pemuda pecinta warna hijau itu nampak was-was, takut kalau nanti gadis dihadapannya ini _'meledak'._

Ying, orang yang ditanya hanya mengangguk pelan, dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya, perihal apa yang akan ditanyakan sang cowok yang sudah ditaksirnya sejak kelas 3 SMP itu?

"Ano, errr... kamu jangan marah ya..." tambah Daun dengan kikuk. Ying kembali mengangguk sambil meyakinkan pemuda itu kalau dia tak akan marah, apapun yang dikatakannya.

"Umh, bapak kamu _maling_ ya?"

 _Deg-Deg..._

Begitulah sekiranya jantung Ying berdebar, jadi Daun bermaksud menggombalinya?

Ah, Ying tidak bisa menahan senyum walaupun dia tahu akhir dari gombalan tersebut, tapi tetap saja wajahnya dibuat merah merona.

Lain pula keadaan Daun, peluh dingin telah menuruni pelipisnya. Dengan gusar pemuda itu menggeser-geser arah topinya. Dalam hati ia takut kalau Ying, si gadis berkacamata akan marah padanya.

"Kok kamu bisa tahu?" Ying bertanya balik, tak lupa dengan ekspresi terkejut yang lumayan dibuat-buat tentu dengan maksud memancing gombalan dari Daun. Gombalan dari pemuda lugu yang sebentar lagi akan membuat jantungnya bergemuruh tak henti-henti.

Bahkan, ia juga sudah berniat untuk mengecup pipi si pemuda jika gombalan darinya itu benar-benar membuat Ying _deg-deg-seeeer_

"Oh itu, tadi aku melihat bapak kamu dikeroyok warga dan diteriakin maling. Bantuin bapakmu gih..." ucapnya sambil berlalu, meninggalkan Ying yang membisu dengan kaki terpaku menatap punggung Daun yang kian berlalu membuatnya tersedu-sedu. Jadi, inikah kedahsyatan gombalan Boboiboy Daun yang terkenal seantero sekolah itu?

 _T-E-R-L-A-L-U_


End file.
